Divine Intervention
by Temari Asura
Summary: Erin is a cold, unapproachable woman. She is also the second wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a Wealthy Lord raising his 6 year old daughter. Rin is a 300 year old ghost. What do these two women have in common? A body. SxRxOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**SUMMARY: (Divine Intervention) **Erin is a cold, unapproachable woman. She is also the second wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a Wealthy Lord raising his 6 year old daughter. Rin is a 300 year old ghost. What do these two women have in common? A body. **Be sure to READ AND REVIEW (LOTS OF REVIEWS). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**Divine Intervention **

**Prologue **

Sixteen year old Rin squealed with joy as her father chased her upon the lawns of the Palace, unfeeling of the venomous gaze that watched them. Many thought it was unusual for a lord of such stature to interact with his child, this young woman, in such a manner but for Tenshin, Rin was his very existence…the sole remainder of his one true love who had given her life to save his own many years ago when Rin was but an infant. Much to the displeasure of her Step mother, Rin was the splitting image of the previous lady and to look upon the girl was a blatant reminder that she would never hold a place in her husband's heart.

Over the years, her insecurities and pain had festered and grown into a vile pit of hatred and anger directed towards the innocent young girl, for within her husband's eyes Asami saw the love she had so wanted to experience for herself. It did not matter that she had given him two sons and heirs to his vast empire, it seemed it was impartial to it all…except for Rin. Everyone loved Rin and it seemed to make Asami even angrier, especially upon seeing her two sons, Michiro and Takoma also begin to play with their sister. Asami felt it was a betrayal to her, that her children seemed to love Rin and relished spending time within her company and not their own mother's and she began to convince herself that Rin was a witch, that she ensnared the men around her.

It had been like this when Asami had met the young girl twelve years before, upon her marriage to the Lord. She had been Rin's very age and beyond happy to know that she would receive the honour of marrying such a noble, infamous Lord. She had been over confident in her thoughts that she could make him love her, that he would fall prey to her beauty and innocent wiles and forget the woman who had been his wife, a woman who had not even given him an heir, only a silly daughter. But Asami could not and had not come to comprehend that the love between Tenshin and his deceased wife had been a true love and already the man, though he truly loved his daughter merely existed until he was able to leave that world for his wife, he was waiting for the day when Rin could be married and live happily.

But he had had needs and whilst he had not wanted another wife, the King, his best friend had chosen a wife for him, hoping to return his friend to the man he had been and to provide a mother for the young girl who had so unfashionable become motherless. Asami had been from noble lineage, a beautiful and innocent girl to the ways of men but she had been spoiled, selfish possessing very nasty qualities that arose from being the only daughter among seven children as well as the last born child. She could not accept the young girl as her daughter and when, only a year later she had produced a male child, she had hoped Tenshin would come to love her and cherish her in a way he only seemed to do for his own daughter but he had not.

Now it seemed that the woman had had enough and drifted to her own chambers, her mind a warped web of shadows and malice that she would unleash on the poor young girl.

Rin at that moment, had finished playing with her brothers and they had gone to ride, waving goodbye to their beloved sisters as they had urged their horses through the forest upon their lands. Rin hummed as she journeyed to wards the Palace gardens, they had been built for her and she spent many a day within the large area. She found her apron and tied it about her, collecting her leather gloves and moving towards a fresh soil that would soon bare the seeds of lovely yellow roses. She watered the soil and moved throughout the gardens to examine the well-tended flowers for withering and insects. She was well-loved child, by everyone in their Palace. It was her kind, soft natured spirit which always seemed to attract people. She always helped anyone who needed it and she was kind, soft spoken yet willing to defend anyone who could not defend themselves. She listened to the complaints of the Palace servants and ensured that all the workers were happy and unmolested by the Palace Guards who had a tendency to abuse the serfs.

It was within these Gardens that her brothers found her hours later, sleeping beneath a large Hibiscus Bush, with a flush to her cheeks. The two boys laughed and lay beside their sister, quickly falling asleep as well.

Later, when the sun had fallen beneath the curve of the land and the birds had gone to sleep and night had descended the small family of five were seated at the large Dining table within the Dining hall. Tenshin was seated at the head of the table, to his right was his wife and to his left where his heir should be, was Rin not that her brother minded for they truly loved their sister and did not find any fault in their father's treatment of her for they saw Rin as a girl truly kind hearted who did not wish to cause malice or intentional disrespect. No one addressed the issue that already Rin was of the marrying age and yet their father had ignored all the suitors who had come to seek her hand in marriage.

While the four talked, Lady Asami quietly seethed in her seat, her stoic face not revealing her true intentions or her plans for the night. It would be a night that would change their entire lives and those of everyone in the Palace…and even another wealthy family of the future.

When dinner ceased each retired to their own chambers, Rin hugged her brothers and received kisses to her cheeks and one to her forehead from her father. She was blatantly ignored when she went to wish her step mother a wonderful sleep, as she was every night since she was four but that did not stop her. She loved the cold woman; she could not find it in her heart to hate her for she was the only mother she had ever really known though she had never once treated her as a daughter. Many times, Rin had dreamed of herself in her brothers' stead when they were hugged or kissed by Asami and though it hurt her she did not allow it to harbor any dark feelings within her.

That night as the young girl slept, a dark figure crept into her chambers, the glow of a candle making a flash against silver. She sneered above the sleeping before plunging the dagger into her stomach.

A burning pain driven into her body woke Rin from sleep with a loud scream followed by a gag. She looked up to see the shadowed figure of her step mother above her before something was pulled from her body, she spat blood…screaming again as the knife was thrust into her chest, agonizing pain engulfed her especially as the woman twisted it, dragging it from her body. Tears streamed from her eyes as it was thrust over and over into her body, and her she saw as the door to her room opened with her father and brothers by the door…swords in hand. It was the last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her.

Rin woke with a groan, her eyes blinking slowly as she adjusted to the light. As her vision cleared she looked around to see she was in the palace garden. Sighing in relief, she figured everything had been but a bad dream. She rose to her feet, intent on seeing her father; it had been so realistic a dream that it had shaken her to no ends. Frowning as she searched the Palace and found no one Rin bit her lip, wondering where everyone could be. Suddenly, the loud sounds of an organ were heard and she grinned, it seemed everyone was at the Chapel. The large Chapel was upon her property and a good walk. She decided to take her horse instead, but upon reaching the stables the horses began to whine loudly, screaming and rearing as she approached.

Frightened, the young girl ran from the stables wondering what could have caused the horse to react in such a manner and sighed as she realized she would now have to walk to the Chapel. Rin raced to the Chapel, wondering if her family had forgotten her which was really strange. She saw numerous people at the Chapel, so much so that the doors were opened as they spilled out. Rin frowned and walked towards the crowd, uneasy no one seemed to address her please to "pardon her" and "excuse her" and even more confused with the ease with which she seemed to move through the crowd.

When she got to the front, she stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at the casket at the front of the Chapel and her father and brothers, who seemed to not be able to stop crying. Stepping in front her father, she kneeled. "Papa?" she whispered but the man seemed overcome with his grief. "Papa?" she said louder, raising a hand to his shoulder when it seemed to go through him. She screamed and jumped back, looking at her hand with wide eyes. Suddenly, realization dawned on her and a fear as well as disbelief filtered into her. She rose to her feet and walked slowly to the Coffin, fearing what she would find. A foot away, she gasped in shock a tear running down her smooth cheek. She looked to her hand and watched as it faded before her very eyes.

Within the Coffin, was her. Dressed in a beautiful white gown, her hair brushed and intricately arranged…she seemed to be sleeping but Rin knew…she had been murdered.

She fell to her knees, hands covering her mouth.

"_I'm dead". _

**Author's Note: There it is the first look at "Divine Intervention". **

**Next Chapter, Chapter 1-The New Owners. Read and Review Please, I can't wait to get your feedback ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2: The New Owners

**Divine Intervention **

**Chapter 1 – The New Owners **

The snowy glow in the darkness was the only indication that someone…something existed in the over grown garden. The light was the mystical glow of the three hundred year old ghost who had been trapped upon the lands. She was a beautiful creature with flowing brown hair and light brown eyes, not that anyone could see. Her flawless looking skin glowed with a radiance not of this world and her sadness permeated through her surroundings as she wept. She had been trapped within the lands of her father for the last three hundred years, alone for what seemed to be an eternity, her essence unchanging, un-aging alone…She had watched her family grow in sadness, die and new generations born until the line had died out with her great, great, great grandnephew. The house had then remained in solitude for thirty years, now it had been bought…new owners would inhabit it now and in all honesty, Rin was happy. She was happy to no longer be alone.

She had watched the renovations to the Castle over a six month period, watching the Workmen with mounting excitement. But at nights like this, when they had gone to their own homes, the silence and the loneliness would encompass her. Over the last month, furniture, paintings and clothes and other luxurious things were moved into the Palace and it was evident that a wealthy Lord had moved in. So many things had changed in the times since she had been dead…yet she could not wait for her Gardens to begin being tended, it was what she wanted the most. It seemed as though her soul was tied to this garden and she sighed, her father had always told her she had started this Garden with her heart and soul.

The ghost looked to the night sky, soon the new owners would appear and she would not be as lonely anymore. Looking up at the starry night, the stunning figure in white simply faded into the night air.

A week later, servants by hoards were stationed within the Castle and the Ghost filtered around them with joy, watching the cooks as they prepared the meals, the maids as they cleaned and the watched as they final room was decorated. She shivered, it had been her room, and now it seemed it would be a nursery. Rin bit her lip, wondering what she could do to prevent that room from being occupied. It had been the room in which she was murdered but that room harbor a dark secret, a shadowy creature that Rin would always see from the windows. It radiated malice and hatred and in the three hundred years of her existence she had never returned to that room. She feared what would happen to child if it were placed in such a room.

Rin set her gaze to one of determination and flew towards the door of the room, and with all her will, she pushed a hand into the lock and turned it, locking the door. Then she flew downstairs to dog which was sleeping on a rug in the hearth by the kitchen. It was a small Shepherd puppy but it would be easy to do what she had wanted, especially since she was sleeping. With a deep breath the spirit faded, filtering into the body of the dog. Suddenly the dog jumped up from sleep, it's once yellow eyes taking on a shade of brown and it got up, uncharacteristically not wagging its tail or lolling its tongue. It marched towards the rack on which the key was kept. Had any of the busy servants turned to see the dog at that moment, they would have seen it jump from floor to table and then to the countertop before going on hind legs and taking the keys with its mouth then jump all the way to the floor and take off towards the garden, running at break neck speed.

When they dog had come to the garden it dropped the key and found a spot beneath a tree which had never seemed to grow. It had been the spot Rin always slept and the place her spirit had awoken and it begin to dig a hole furiously. When she had finished, she picked up the key and dropped it in the hole, before covering the hole with her hind legs. Nodding at its accomplishment she faded from the body of the puppy and back to the spot she always lay, tired beyond belief as she always became upon a possession of a creature. The dog viewed the ghost with a reflective gaze before it barked once, then wagged its tail and lolled its tongue. The ghost smiled, raising a heavy hand to gently pet the dog, she didn't possess the strength for him to feel it but it was enough to know he was there and he was seeing her. Tears came to her eyes, tears which would never fall in the world of the living.

Sesshomaru Takahashi stepped from the Carriage and lifted his daughter, ignoring the woman who was now his wife. The silent little girl merely wrapped her arms and legs around her father and buried her face within his neck and he sighed, wondering if the day would ever come when she spoke again when she would act as a normal child. They had been scheduled to arrive at the Palace in another two weeks but he had decided against the wait, he wanted his daughter in a change of environment as soon as possible, away from the city and away from the house in which her mother had died.

The coachman jumped to the ground to aid the lady of the house from the carriage, flinching at her cold, unrelenting gaze. Erin Takahashi was American born, beautiful and elegant. She had long brown hair and blazing green eyes, her skin as smooth and pale as the skin of a newborn babe, her lips full and pink. She was petite, her curves fixed from her constant use of corset as always with her Western style dress. Sesshomaru snorted upon looking at her, he had regretted every moment of their marriage, and numerous occasions he had wished he had not been easily convinced to marry this woman. At the time, his daughter, Anora had been only three and deeply in need of a mother. He had been expanding his trade business and a Millionaire American Merchant had offered the hand of his daughter in exchange for a trade deal. He had seen the beauty of the woman from a distance and from that glance; he knew her body and face appealed to him.

George Matthews had assured him that his daughter, Erin had been intent on entering a convent and would thus make a wonderful mother however with the death of his only son he had hoped to gain a grandchild from the girl to carryon his lineage and as such he had exchanged his entire American operations and ships to Sesshomaru. At the time, the deal had been too great to forsake and George had made Erin out to be such a beautiful person both inside and out that he had relented. But she was not. The Erin Matthews Sesshomaru had come to know was a cold, pious woman who accepted nothing else but her strict faith in her religion. She had wanted to become a Nun her entire life and despite her unwilling shift she had refused to accept it.

In their three years of Marriage, Sesshomaru had never once visited his marriage bed since the night of their marriage. It had been quite literally, the worst night of his life and despite a flask of whiskey every night he had been unable to erase the horrendous start to their marriage. From that moment, he had known, he would never come to love Erin however, he had made a deal with her father and he was a man of his word and that would never change. The servants assembled within the entrance to greet their master, bowing as he entered with child in arms and wife in tow. Many had come from their old home in the Capital while others were new, freshly hired to aid in the upkeep of the sheer magnitude of the grounds and the house.

"Jaken…" came the deep regal voice, commanding the attention of the elderly butler who was bowed by the entrance to the stairs.

"Yes, my lord?" came the reply, he was a man of seventy, having served not only this current lord but the father before him. He was bald, thin and directed the servants for he only served the lord. He had a hawk like nose and thin, lips and small beady eyes. He was always dressed in a butler's uniform for no-one had ever seen him in anything less.

"Where is Anora's room?" he demanded and watched the man flushed embarrassingly.

"Forgive me my lord, I fear the young miss's room has yet to be completed." Said the Butler and Sesshomaru, frowned as the man fumbled over his words in an aid to justify himself. "It's fine Jaken, lead me to my chambers and show Erin to hers!" said Sesshomaru, spitting the name of his wife with complete disregard of her title, an action which did not go unnoticed by the by the servants who all shifted uncomfortably. Erin seethed; telling herself as she always did that she would pray for his soul for her was such an insufferable man. She turned to Kaede, the elderly woman who was head of housekeeping who took the roles to her as Jaken took to Sesshomaru.

"Kaede, I wish to explore the Palace, afterwards I want my horse saddled. I intend to take a ride around the grounds." Erin instructed her voice was harsh and strict, as though a school marm and not a young woman of only twenty and two. She took off in the directions of the kitchens and Kaede sent the young maid Yuka to follow their mistress, sighing. She prayed that one day the marriage would change between their lord and lady for even the sake of their young miss for she truly needed a mother.

Sesshomaru laid his daughter upon the luxurious coverlet of his bed, it was made of purple silk and gold thread and cost a fortune not that he minded. She burrowed into the sheets and pulled a feather pillow towards her, burying her face into the mass. He sighed, he had done all he could do to aid her, therapists, numerous toys and gifts, a dog…but nothing had changed her shy behavior, her inability to talk which numerous doctors had told him to be a state of mind and not a physical inability. He sat to the side of the bed and brushed her light silver-blonde hair and her bright blue eyes, traits that had come from her mother. It made him very happy, for she would be a constant reminder of the friend he had lost where he could have had nothing.

He continued to brush her hair until she had begun to sleep, it had been a long journey and he hoped sleep would renew her spirits and while she slept he would use the time to ensure her room was well prepared. He rose from the bed and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

The ghostly figure drifted into the room with curious excitement. She had glimpsed the long silver locks as just before the door close and made a mental note that she would definitely look upon the face of the man at a later date, but first she would have to see the child. It had been so long since she had seen a child; they were the best, especially when they were young such as this one. She flew over to the bed and sat beside the sleeping girl. She was already sweating as though she had fallen not into sweet dreams but a nightmare, frowning, Rin bit her lips before entering the sleep of the child.

As always when entering dreams, she was momentarily disoriented and it took a moment before she began accustomed to her surrounded and much like she had feared the girl was indeed experiencing a nightmare. They were surrounded by darkness, with the only light a single beam shone down upon the child who was sobbing while curled into a ball. Glowing with her spiritual energy, the ghost floated over to the child and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. The girl gasped and looked up, backing away from the figure within her dreams.

Rin smiled sweetly, "Hello…can you tell me your name?" she asked take a seat before the girl with her legs folded beneath her. The girl seemed to think, biting her lip as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "My name is Anora." She whispered, so faint Rin had barely heard her it. Cocking her head to the child she said, "What a beautiful name you have. My name is Rin" And still smiling she leaned towards the girl.

The girl seemed to withdraw. A look of hurt flashed across Rin's face. "Please don't be scared!" she begged and pulled back, fumbling with her fingers. Tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks, shocking the young girl.

"I'm sorry…if-if I scared you…" she sobbed, covering her face. "I've just been so lonely." She admitted and it seemed to strike a chord within the young girl who crawled over to the young woman and wrapped her arms around her, an uncharacteristic thing for her to do.

"I didn't mean for you to feel bad…" she whispered and Rin quickly embraced her in return. It had been so long since she had been able to feel the warmth of another against her own body; it was truly a welcomed experience. When the two had finished consoling each other, they pulled apart looking both slightly embarrassed until Rin decided to speak.

"Why are you here alone, Anora?" she asked softly and the little girl's expression suddenly became sad.

"I'm waiting for my mother here. But she never seems to come and when I can't seem to leave here." She whispered. Rin's expression also became sad and she grabbed the hand of the girl who looked up at her.

Rin smiled, "Anora…why don't I stay here with you. I can take you to someplace very pretty and if mother comes, I promise she will find it us because it's not nearly as dark." She promised. The girl seemed to consider for a moment the she smiled softly, and took Rin's hand then as if by magic the entire darkened atmosphere changed and they were surrounded by light and beautiful flowers. Anora gasped in joy, looking up at Rin with a look of true joy. The two girls giggled and Rin smiled. For the time in over a hundred years, the young girl had a friend.

Anora rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and yawned. She had never had such a wonderful sleep, and then in the corner of her eyes she caught something white. She turned and saw Rin! She gasped out loud and the girl who was grinning as she floated above the bed. "Hello Anora." She looked up at the happy figure with wide eyes.

"Rin-chan? Are you a ghost?" she asked Rin smiled softly. "Yes, but only you can see me…so don't tell anyone ok?" She whispered with a finger to her lips and the little girl smiled and nodded. Rin had not even noticed that for Anora, it was the first time she had consciously spoken in three years.

Happy, the ghost twirled and spun in the air much to the delight of the young girl.

**AN: Thanks Asanala and the other anonymous Reviewer ^_^**

**I know this has started a bit slow, but it will get there I promise. Erin and Rin as you can see are two completely different persons and the next chapter you will see how they came to be sharing a body. There's quite a bit of drama in the story, I just want to develop my main characters properly and cover all my bases, I didn't want anyone to get confused by just starting the story in the middle which is what I typically do. Anyways, REVIEW ^_^ **

**Marm: a woman schoolteacher, especially when considered to be prim, prudish, or old-fashioned. **

**Until Next time….**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor its characters. **

**Divine Intervention **

**Chapter 2 – The Accident**

Following her new friend, the little girl smiled, watching the ghost as she flew and twirled in the sky wishing she could do the same. The little girl gasped as she missed her step and let out a scream, then shivered as she felt the chill of being surrounded by Rin's essence before she mystically floated to the floor in a heap. She looked to her side and saw Rin huffing as though she was extremely exhausted. "Thank you Rin-Chan!" whispered the girl and Rin smiled weakly at her. "Are you alright?" she asked seeing the Ghost had yet to get up. She smiled and nodded before she struggled into a sitting position.

"I'm fine Anora, it's just that whenever I have to touch anything in your world…it makes me very weak." She explained and the girl lowered her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" she whispered as though about to cry but Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, though she did not have the power for the girl to feel it she hoped knew her presence was still felt. "Anora, I'm alright, see?" she said and demonstrated by floating above the girl's head. Convinced, they resumed their journey to the Stables in order to find Anora's father and step mother. The servants watched as the young girl skipped to the Stables, many had never seen her so very happy before. Anora was usually quiet and sober and often times keeping to herself and her father, many had never seen her smile as such.

The duo came upon the recently rebuilt stables to see Erin and Sesshomaru straddling large black Stallions. Rin drifted back as the horse began to act up, the creatures had never seemed to like her, which was very sad for she had loved animals and they had seemed to love her when she had been alive. Anora looked warily on the ghost as she drifted back, unwilling to speak in the presence of others. She was about to follow her when her father's voice stopped her, "Anora!" he called and slid from his horse, he could count the number of times he had seen his daughter journey outdoors on her own initiative.

Rin gasped as she faced the man for the first time, or rather, as he faced his daughter. He was without question the most handsome man she had ever seen in her three hundred and sixteen years upon the earth, and she was for the first time since her death, she was happy that she was a ghost so she had been given the opportunity to meet him. Rin feel to her knees, feeling a deep pulsation in her chest. She raised a hand to her chest, feeling as though her heart had returned to her. She bit her lip and looked up again at the man not five feet away from her.

He was very tall, a head and a shoulder above her petite frame…she could tell even from her fallen position and though he had a thin male body mass, he was muscular and firm, and easily lifted the girl in his arms. He had long silver hair that fell mid-back length even though at the moment it was up in a ponytail. His face was taunt and clenched and seemed to be set in stone, with thin lips and a straight nose and big golden eyes that seemed to glimmer like yellow diamonds. Rin clenched her hands to her heart, _is this love?_ She wondered and watched as the little girl turned within her father's hold to peer at her.

The sound of galloping horses had the three peers of eyes turning to see a flash of red and black as Erin raced her stead through the stables doors and onto the lands which had now become hers.

Anora struggled from her father's hold and ran to Rin upon being released, stopping before the ghost and falling to her knees in the dirt despite the pristine whiteness of her lacy dress. "Rin? Are you alright?" she whispered, too low for her father to hear. He walked over to his daughter and frowned as he looked over her shoulder, seeing nothing. "Anora what are you doing?" he asked and the little girl frowned, wondering if she should tell him. She seemed to have thought the better of it for with a pleading look to Rin, she turned and shot a sad gaze to her father.

"I'm talking to Rin." She revealed and the ghost as well as her father's eyes widened.

He knelt before the girl and pulled her into his arms, tightening his arms around her, unable to squelch the feeling of intense joy that overwhelmed him. It had been so long since he had heard his daughter speak that he did not care for the reason, he was much too happy to care. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were filled with tears and it seemed to stun both girl and unseen ghost. Anora had never seen her father cry, he was such a strong, firm man, unrelenting and commanding that it momentarily erased all thoughts of Rin from her mind.

"Papa?" she whispered, using small hands to wipe away his cheek. He smiled at her, "I'm fine Anora. You have made your father very happy, by speaking. I should have moved to the country much sooner, if this is the result on the very first day!" he said with a smile and the little girl blushed. Then he seemed to sober, "Who is Rin, Anora?" he asked and she flushed even deeper.

"Can't you see her papa? She's my friend." said the child, pointing at a spot on the ground before her. The ghost stiffened and blushed as the man's gaze landed directly upon her and even though she knew she could not be seen, the bold golden eyes were quite unnerving to the ghost. He looked back to his daughter and frowned, "Do you have an imaginary friend Anora?" he asked and the little girl shook her head. She was about to explain when the sound of hooves were heard approaching at break neck speak. They turned to see Erin had returned with her stead, Sesshomaru rose without Anora. A look of anger upon his face directed at Erin who had ruined a moment he had waited for so long to have with his daughter.

The woman sat atop the horse, waiting for the groomsman to help her to the ground but Sesshomaru got to her first, followed by Anora and Rin. He helped the woman from the horse, grasping her upper arm as she came to her feet, neither acknowledging the fidgeting horse. "Erin, must you always be so ignorant of others?" he demanded of his wife and the woman ignored him with a flick of her lovely brown hair across her shoulders. Rin could not understand why they seemed to radiate such tension; she could not comprehend how any woman could not find it within herself to love such a handsome man. "Release me at once!" she commanded, twisting her way from her husband's grasp and looking up at him with contempt.

Rin stooped to Anora's level. "Is this your mother?" she asked the young girl softly and she shook her head, a look of pain upon her innocent face. "No," the young girl whispered "She is my step mother." She finished and Rin gasped, backing away as she looked upon the woman, memories of her death filtering into her mind. The spirit hugged herself as the thoughts came unbidden, her ghostly essence escaping into the Stables and creating an unnatural chill. The horses began to scream and neigh in fear, their whines of terror a fearful thing to hear. Anora cried out, running to her father but the horse her step mother had unsaddled had reared within that moment.

"No!" cried Rin and Sesshomaru but Rin moved to step before the child, causing the horse to scream and turn away from her, rising on its back legs as though to hit away the ghost but in turning its front hoof seemed to connect with Erin's forehead and it took off on the lands as the woman feel to the ground, a bloody gash upon her forehead. Sesshomaru looked to his daughter to see if she was safe then fell to his knees to inspect his wife; she was bleeding profusely from a deep wound to her forehead. The horse groom came to his knees beside Sesshomaru, as the moved to lift the woman. "She's not breathing!" he uttered.

"It's my fault!" Rin gasped, covering her mouth. She moved to the young woman and watched in dawning horror as her soul seemed to escape her body, she rose above it, her gaze locking with Rin's, as horror flashed across her face upon seeing the ghost. She stepped towards Rin, looking down at her body as though not believing. Suddenly as though struck by lightning, the ghost of the woman stiffened, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. She began to fade, but before she could, she grasped Rin's hand. Rin cried out at feeling the contact to her skin and then at the feeling of pain as she was pulled by the spirit deep within the recesses of her body, her last thought was of the voice calling out her name.

"Rin!" Anora screamed, watching as her friend faded. Kaede embraced the child, and she wrapped her arms around the matronly figure, sobbing. "She's breathing!" Sesshomaru announced and lifted his wife in his arms. "Kaede, I will need you in the Erin's chambers, now!" he commanded, walking briskly to the palace with the unconscious woman within his arms.

A feeling of pain woke Rin from deep slumber; she groaned and turned, her hand rising to her face at the feel of an unnatural restriction there. She frowned at the feel of cloth over her forehead. "Do not touch it" warned an elderly voice and Rin's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She saw the elderly woman sat beside with an eye patch covering one eye. Rin bit her lip, wondering if she was dreaming. Surely the woman was not talking to her, or was she?

"I do not know who you are…but you are not our mistress Erin. It would do you well, if you tell me who you are before I am forced to exorcise you!" said the woman and Rin gasped widening her eyes, she raised her arms and looked down to see skin and bones, a real hand…a body.

"This is…impossible!" she gasped.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well this was a short chapter, sorry about that. I'm trying to update daily, this story as well as "SAVING ME" my other ongoing story but since I will be a bit busy tomorrow I didn't know if I would have the chance. **

**Big thanks to my reviewers, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Anonymous Reviewer: **I'm really happy you like this story; I wish you would leave a name so I could hail you up but I'm happy just getting your reviews. ^_^ thank you!

**Small tea: **lol glad to know you like this story. That makes me so happy. As for me lol, I'm a full time university student (Psychology major) if that's what you meant. Lol I just lack a social life at the moment, I should be studying for exams but nope I'm either writing or reading manga. I am an Otaku chick ^_^ fulltime.

**Missing'Nin'Akiko:** *having presented you with chapter 2* have I updated soon enough? Lol

. I'm a slave to my reviewers. Until Next time….


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Things

**DIVINE INTERVENTION **

**CHAPTER 3 – The Little Things **

Rin turned wide eyes to the elderly woman before her. She gulped, being confused over what had happened she could intend to explain. She closed her eyes, unsure of what to do…of what to say and then she felt…her…another person existing within the body, so full alongside her that it felt as though she were in a room too packet with people she just wanted to escape but could not no matter what she tried. She gasped as she lost touch with the spirit which owned the body, bringing a hand to her chest to feel the thud of a heart beating beneath her fingertips. She sighed, feeling the air fill her lungs and smelled the scent of the pine polish used to shine the floors, little things she had sorely missed and had never known how much she had missed until that very moment.

Finally she turned to the woman, with tears filling both her eyes and took a deep breath, "My name is Rin. I am a spirit. I have been trapped in this house for three hundred years…" whispered the girl, and Kaede frowned for the voice which emerged was soft and sweet and so unlike that which the woman was used to from their mistress, it had her stunned for a moment. "I am uncertain how I came to be trapped within this body however, I can assure you, Erin lives." She confirmed, lowering her head as she sobbed with the joy and pain and disbelief of being able to feel again, the wet glide of her own tears and the feel of her hands against her skin. And then she frowned, for it was not her hand, or her skin, or even her tears…this body, belonged to Erin and she was merely using it.

She sighed, looking at her hand…Erin's hand with a small sigh. It seemed as though Kaede was about to speak when a knock came to the door before a young maid entered the room. "Yes, Ami?" said the elderly woman, and the maid bowed in the presence of Rin/Erin. "I fear we cannot get young lady Anora to sleep, ma'am" said the maid to Kaede and Rin started, a look of genuine concern over her face. Kaede and Ami appeared to be shocked, they both knew their lady had no genuine affection for the young child and even though Kaede knew that at present, it was not Erin which spoke, it was shocking to hear the words from the mouth of the woman regardless for though it was another spirit it was still the same body.

The maid was the first to recover but before she could respond, the young woman was already out of bed and sprinting out the room in the direction of their Master's room. The two women exchanged glances.

Rin burst through the door without even knocking as etiquette stipulated. Sesshomaru rose with a frown on his face as he watched his wife who was to have been bedridden burst through the door, a look of concern upon her face. "Is she alright?" she asked a hand to her chest to still her beating heart. He dismissed her question and walked towards her, "You should be in bed Erin." He demanded attempting to grasp her shoulders but she merely sidestepped him, adeptly moving around him to the young girl sniveling on the bed.

She took a seat beside the child, ignoring the man who seemed to seethe with his anger, and touched the shoulder of the child. "Anora?" she whispered in as much of her voice as she could but the child continued to weep silently, ignoring the woman…her stepmother. And Rin lowered her head; attempting to whisper her identity to the child she was roughly grabbed by the upper arm and pulled away from the bed. She gasped from the pain, looking up at the brilliant golden eyes which belonged to the new lord of the manner. The feeling of pain so foreign to her that it was as though intensified. Frightened, the ghost shied away from the man who seemed as though an angel of death.

"Do not pretend that you care about Anora, Erin!" he spat, scaring Rin even further. She had never seen such a look of anger on an individual and he released her suddenly, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her buttocks with a groan. She cried out, sending him a shocked look, unable to keep the tears from filling her eyes. "Do pretend to know me because you most assuredly do not!" she cried and rose from the hard floor, turning and running from the room while he clenched both jaw and fist. Mayhap it had been the wound to her forehead, for Sesshomaru had never seen any expression outside of boredom, indifference and anger upon his wife's face.

Rin waited until the moment she saw Sesshomaru leave the room before she crept in the poorly lit chambers and tip-toed to the bed where the young girl slept. She sat upon the bed and brushed the hair of the girl, gently twirling the hair until the little girl began to blink. Her lovely eyes were swollen and red from crying and Rin felt a pain from knowing she was the cause. Guarded eyes looked on Rin before the girl scooted away, making a three feet space between them before she spoke.

"Are you trying to kill me?" asked the girl and Rin frowned, was Anora's stepmother like her own had been?

"No, of course not!" said Rin and watched as shock crossed the girl's face, the voice which emerged from her had sounded so soft and sweet, so much like her own and contrary to that of Erin's own which was cold and brisk that Anora couldn't help but to voice her theory.

"Rin? Rin is that you?" asked the girl and Rin broke out into a smile.

"Yup, it's me. I have no idea what happened but suddenly I'm stuck here…in this body." Said the ghost as she got up and twirled, entrancing the young girl, before retaking her seat on the bed. Anora immediately embraced her, wrapping her arms around the girl's throat and squeezing she was just so happy that she was alright and alive.

Rin returned the hug heartily, she had come to love the young girl so quickly. But then she had always loved easily, she prayed that when anora began to age that she would remember her…that she would not be like the other children who…when in growing up they forgot of their ghost friends, forgetting them as though they were 'imaginary friends'. Her hold tightened upon the girl, she could not believe that she was able to even hug a person as she was at that moment.

"Master Sesshomaru, the chambers for lady Anora has been completed" said Jaken to his master who was currently eating his dinner alone at the large dining table.

"Good." Sesshomaru replied unaware of the danger that lurked within the room.

"As soon as she awakes, she shall be transferred to that room." He stated.

"Naraku…I wish to see Anora" said Kikyo to her husband a blank look of indifference on her face.

"Why?" he asked lowering his paper and peering at the stoic woman with a look of confusion.

"She is the daughter of my sister after all." She replied blandly.

Naraku snarled, "As well as the man you were once engaged. Why now Kikyo? When you have never shown interest in the girl?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and leaning back into his chair. The woman turned her back towards her husband and smirked.

"Anora is of the age where she will need as much women around her as possible." She said and he snorted, but she could already tell that Naraku was sold for the idea.

_Beware Erin; you won't have him to yourself for long. _

_0000_

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter *sad face* I still need that beta and I couldn't review it all, especially with all the stuff I'm cranking out. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ This chapter is really just to show I have NOT abandoned this and I am working on it. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Eliza Kelly: **Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^ I really appreciate it, I hope to write and put up some much longer chapters soon. I hope you like them.

**Missing'Nin'Akiko: **Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing again, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I just didn't want to introduce too much too soon, you know. But I promise some much longer chapters after this one. ^_^

**WYMamataro: **Thank you soooo much! That's one of the best compliments I ever got, I hope I can keep it unique and exciting. Thank you for reviewing. ^_^.

**Miss Korkie: **haha I totally understand I go through that a lot sometimes. Thank you for reviewing, I intend to put up longer chapters soon, since I'm on summer break now. As soon as I write the plot outline and get that beta the chapters will flow out every couple of days I promise.

**Windex: **^_^ I'm so glad you like this, I will work real hard on it. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING ^_^ until next time…..**


	5. Chapter 5: The Living Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.. **

**DIVINE INTERVENTION **

**Chapter 4 – The Living Spirit **

Erin woke from her slumber with a groan, lifting a heavy hand to the wound at her forehead. Her last memory was the horse's hooves nearing her face before everything went black. She had no memory of anything else. Always a pious woman, she said a quick prayer and kissed the small cross at her neck before she finally sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She frowned, looking down she realized that she was resting beside Anora. Erin gasped and jumped from the bed, she must have been sleep walking for she and the child had no relationship whatsoever that she would ever see the need to sleep beside her.

Biting her lip, the woman clutched at the wall, using unsteady legs to help find her way from the room she assumed was her husband's before he caught her alone with the child and figured she had tried to hurt the child in some way. She wondered how she had come beside the child, she had never truly liked children as much as she had tried and every time she had told herself she would try to form a bond with the girl, she had not been able to. She knew one of the reasons for her marriage was Anora to get a mother, but then, she had never wanted a husband anyway.

00000

Rin rose with a deep breath, as though she it was the first breath she had taken in a long while. She had no recollection of what had happened but it was as though she had just awoken from a long sleep. She stretched, feeling a sudden weakness and it was then it came to her that she was no longer within Erin's body but had resumed her own ghostly form. She smiled softly; it had been a beautiful experience to be alive again. She wished she had been able to feel the sun just once more before she returned to her inevitable state.

Confused, the ghost tried to will herself to float, to fade into the Castle and frowned when she realized she could not. Rin bit her lip and decided to walk the distance from the garden into the Castle. Feeling her strength returning with every step, as though her time in Erin's body had depleted her strength. Still, she felt weighted as though her spirit was no longer trapped in that time but held down by something, unable to freely move as she had once been able to and she figured that it was as a result of what had happened. Something told her that she would return to Erin's body a lot sooner than she thought.

Wandering through room after room in search of Anora, Rin came to a halt when she saw a flash of silver and if the beautiful ghost could blush, she would have. Sesshomaru rose from the steaming water with elegant grace, his silver hair cascading down the firm ridges of his body. He was tall and though he had a thin frame, he was quite muscular, lines upon smooth lines of defined ridges of flesh, no surplus of flesh. Rin's lids lowered, her brown eyes travelling over the smooth planes of his abdominal muscles, the thick muscles of his sides that sloped down to his…

…the girl gasped, feeling the steady beat of her pulse in her ears. She lifted a hand to her chest, feeling an almost resonating pounding of her heart. She looked up again to look at Sesshomaru, her eyes returning to the large, yet limp member between his legs surrounded by short, silk-like hair.

She lifted her head to look at his face, her eyes widening when they gazed upon golden orbs. Rin felt her heart racing and trembled with the feeling, for one who had felt nothing for centuries then to be ensconced in emotions, it was a frightful feeling and she bit her lip wondering if he could see her. Then she heard the soft voice of Anora.

She lifted to her hand and her eyes widened, she was beginning to fade again. If anyone could see the ghost they would see her eyes roll to the back of her head and she began to fall as though in a dead faint however, her ghostly form dissipated as though she had never been.

It was the soft knock of the door that had still Sesshomaru from drying his body. Once his steward had been tasked with such things, however when he had gone to war he had learned to live an act as a regular man, and he had never forgotten the lessons he had learnt there. Lessons of life and death.

"Papa, I can't find Rin!" came the little girl's voice.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Do you mean Erin?" he asked through the door, but his question was met with resonating silence.

"Yes papa, I mean Erin…" came the small voice a few moments later. Sesshomaru frowned even deeper, not quite understanding the newfound relationship Anora seemed to be trying to forge with his estranged wife.

"Perhaps she is in her room, my lady…" came Jaken's voice from outside the door, soon afterwards Sesshomaru heard the scampering of tiny shoe clad feet. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and quickly dried his body in order to follow his daughter.

0000

Anora pushed into the chambers Erin, her initial displeasure and reluctance to enter the woman's chambers dispelled by the notion that if was Rin she would be seeing. She froze upon seeing the woman in a heap of cloth upon the floor, her long brown hair surrounding her and covering her face.

"Rin…" the little girl whispered and a pale arm came to brush the hair covering the figure's face to reveal laughing brown eyes and a ready smile, despite the bandage on her forehead.

"Rin!" Anora screamed and ran into her, both rolling and laughing amidst a mass of cloths.

A little later, Rin stood before the mirror of the Dressing table with the little girl seated atop it. Anora had just helped her to brush the mass into smooth silken waves and clipping them into a straight line that brushed her waistline.

"Ahh much better!" she sighed, looking at the bang she had made to cover the ghastly bandage on forehead.

"Do you like it Anora?" she asked with a smile.

"O yes, I do! I wish my hair could look like that!" she said, her eyes holding a hint of longing.

"Well, why don't I do something about that then…?" asked Rin with a smile and both girls giggled.

Sesshomaru opened the door in time to see Rin flash the scissors across Anora's face. His vision clouded in an instant, slamming the smaller woman into the wall, who gasped in surprise and then pain as she forcibly pried the object from her fingers, looking down into unrecognizable brown eyes. For a moment he was astounded by the innocence, fear and pain he saw their….as well as the colour. Had Erin's eyes always been that colour?

"Papa what are you doing?" cried Anora, holding onto her father's arm.

"You're hurting me…" Rin whispered, which puzzled Sesshomaru even more. Erin never spoke as softly or looked at him with anything other than vehemence, anger and disdain. Her brown eyes were so beguiling, so innocent she seemed. Still, he steeled himself against her wiles.

"What did you intend to do to my daughter?" he demanded.

"Papa!" Anora cried out, demanding his attention which she received.

"Rin was only cutting my hair…see? So it can look like hers!" said the girl showing him the sharp edges of her incomplete bang.

Sesshomaru frowned, looking back to Erin and noting her hair for the first time. He pulled away.

"I assumed…" he started and stopped, apology was not something he was ever comfortable with…he could only remember doing it once, and it was to his deceased wife.

"You assumed that I was hurting her." Rin finished for him with a sad look and a disappointed tone. Sesshomaru stiffened; he didn't understand why her words would affect him at all. He had never cared what Erin thought before.

"I won't hurt her, you have my word on that. I just want to be her friend." She whispered softly. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"Ever since we moved into this house, ever since you had your accident, you haven't been the same Erin!" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Will you please call me Rin?" she begged, her voice low, soft.

"I will summon the Physician at once!" he stated and marched from the room. Rin and Anora watched him leave with frowns upon their faces.

"What if the Doctor sends you away forever?" Anora whispered, but Rin smiled and hugged the girl to her chest.

"Do not worry Anora…" She whispered. She would enjoy all the time she had in Erin's body, for chances as such did not occur often.

Sesshomaru stalked along the halls towards his room. He could understand the woman his wife was becoming, nor the confusion, the turmoil she had begun to create within him. With a sigh he stopped, suddenly looking up, his eyes connecting with a painting that had been done of Erin almost a year ago and everything within him froze.

Erin's eyes in the portrait were unmistakably green. Not hazel, green, without any tint of another colour.

However when he had just looked at her, her eyes were brown without question. He turned his golden gaze down the hall to the room he had left.

"A kick to the head can't change the colour of a person's eyes…" he thought outloud to himself.

What in God's name could explain that? And then his mind drifted to the day of the accident, moments before Erin had been hurt when Anora had spoken.

"_Anora what are you doing?" he asked and the little girl frowned and shot a sad gaze to her father. _

"_I'm talking to Rin." She revealed his eyes had widened. _

_It had been so long since he had heard his daughter speak that he did not care for the reason, he was much too happy to care. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were filled with tears and it seemed to stun Anora. _

"_Papa?" she whispered, using small hands to wipe away his cheek. He smiled at her, "I'm fine Anora. You have made your father very happy, by speaking. I should have moved to the country much sooner, if this is the result on the very first day!" he said with a smile and the little girl blushed. Then he seemed to sober, "Who is Rin, Anora?" he asked and she flushed even deeper. _

"_Can't you see her papa? She's my friend." said the child, pointing at a spot on the ground before her. Sesshomaru looked to the spot where his daughter pointed and saw nothing. He looked back to his daughter and frowned._

"_Do you have an imaginary friend Anora?" he asked and the little girl shook her head. She was about to explain when the sound of hooves were heard approaching at break neck speak. They turned to see Erin had returned with her stead, Sesshomaru rose without Anora. Angry that Erin had ruined a moment he had waited for so long to have with his daughter. _

Frowning the man's mind quickly calculated the developments since the accident, such as Anora and Erin's bond and the sudden change in Erin's behaviour and even moments ago, her tentative plea.

"_Will you please call me Rin…" _

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Dear God..."

**AN: I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm so sorry. I plan to complete it though not to worry. Thanks for all the reviews, it helps propel me to complete it. Happy Holidays. **

**Love Temari. **


End file.
